ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Help Suggestions and Tasks
Do you do sprites, icons, scripting, audio (cry, background music), creature stats, move stats, or any other aspect of game design? If you feel like helping us in any way, even if it's just play testing the game, we'd appreciate it! This page is where the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Team places help items or tasks that ANYONE (well... 13 is the legal minimum) can contribute on. Special requirements may be detailed to clarify the task. <<< NOTE: Please help those conserving bandwidth and Mobile Data by cleaning up the web page code with source editor. In many cases source editing is required for some items listed below. Wiki source editing is quick and easy to learn (see the "How To Tutorials" list below). --BlackOak42 >>> <<< NOTE: This is a wiki, so by definition it is a place for user contribution. I would like to encourage contributions to this wiki and to the project. You can ask for team status, but may freely contribute suggestions on any aspect of the wiki or game without it. --BlackOak42 >>> If you have any questions, or want to learn how to do something particular, please feel free to comment below, ask BlackOak42 or Computerstickman. If you have any suggestions, post them HERE.User blog:Chaosfission Current core team members include If you want core team status, ask a core team member. Participation helps. *BlackOak42(Talk) *"The" Computerstickman(Talk) How To Tutorials More tutorials to come showing how to do stuff shown on the Quality Samples page and more. All software used in the tutorials will be on the Software Recommendation page. Ask BlackOak42 if you want a tutorial that is not here or not finished. ''' #How To Make And Manage Types - From starting the Icons to finishing usable types #How To Modify The Title Screen - A complete overhaul of the title screen #How To Make Battle Sprites In GIMP - Battle Sprite starter download and instructions #How To Make Game Icons - Icon starter downloads and instructions #How To Make Base Stats - Base stat instructions and examples #How To Make A Moveset - Moveset information and instructions #How To Edit Text In HexEdit - Text editing with a hex editor, and how to set it up. #How To Make OM Sprites - Over Map Sprites # - Will help you get started wiki editing. # and - These are good places to start learning to edit wiki pages, blogs, and comments. '''Data and Tools Tutorials on how to use these tables (ROM editors) will come as time allows. For those who already use hex editors, the instructions on each table should be enough to get started. They are still being worked on and reorganized but I wanted to share them sooner than later. --BlackOak42 It has become a major goal of the project to provide the most complete FireRed and LeafGreen data management and modification tools. The spreadsheet ROM editors/data management tables provided on this Wiki offers support for Ponymon 0.5 and on, FireRed 1.0, FireRed (Rus) 1.0, FireRed 1.1, and LeafGreen 1.0 (more may easily be added by request). These tools are OpenOffice .ods spreadsheets that contain the instructions required to use them. Tutorials are in work to further explain how to use them. These Fire Red and Leaf Green hack tools and/or data are in work. Setup completed (supports PNMN 0.5 and known FR/LG ROM's except character editing for FR RUS 1.0) * - Type management, creation, interactions, analysis, and icon sprite rereferences * - Moves Data and moves compatibility * - Ponymon Data management (Stats, Evolution, Movesets, and much more) * - ROM map and cross-reference In Work * - Map Info and offsets, and Catch areas and lists * - Trainer battle and trades data * - Items Data * - OverMap Sprites Data MLP FANS NEEDED *If you love the MLP FiM characters or any particular one(s), PLEASE check out the Ponymon Names. The easiest way to review the latest list of ponymon are the Regional Ponydex, Generation II Ponydex and Generation III Ponydex. Many entry names are final, but all Ponymon entry suggestions will be reviewed even if the entry is complete. PLEASE leave any suggestions HERE. *If you are a big fan and know the MLP FiM characters, you can easily contribute to this project. I (Blackoak42) have made it easy to do base stats on this game. All that is required is a basic understanding of an MLP FiM character and any means of quantifying its attribute comparisons. Stat submissions are HERE. How to's with examples are above in the "How To Tutorials" section. *Add related original MLP (G1, etc...) facts to the Trivia section that is on all Ponymon entry pages. GRAPHIC ART Artwork contributions MUST be your own work, and used with the understanding that anyone might use it. (Graphic artists of ANY level are welcome to contribute to, or learn from helping with, this game. See the "How To Tutorials" section above for help getting started.) *Please feel free to add artwork (200x200px) to any page missing the "Artwork" in the data box, or just add it to a comment on the page as a suggestion if you do not use source editor. Syntax is image=DescriptiveName.png|. Other picture file types work too (like on N Derpy). Confidence in your abilities may help with this one since it is the most noticeable feature on the page, and may be commented on. *Several Sprite requests and requirements can be found Sprite Request List along with some sprite specific instructions and info. It is also the place to submit graphics (and related stats and data if submitted together). MUSICAL ART Working on how to contribute to this with AuroraMLP. PROGRAMMING *Translations are likely to happen later. Here is what is needed for a translation in another language. **A font source. One can be created if not found (Ask a team member listed above). Here is the list of known languages with a font source: ***English ***Русский **Translator(s). Translations can be worked out on a new wiki page on this community. **Editor with the character set for the translated language as seen HERE. GAMERS WANTED *FireRed 1.1 is the ROM base for 0.5 Dawn/Dusk. If you are familiar with the Cheat codes for the FireRed 1.1 ROM, Please let a let us know or where to find them. *Play testing will be needed as soon as updates start again. If you want to test, leave a comment below or on a Team members Talk page (team members listed above). *Post your playthroughs HERE. Wiki Community Tasks (See the "How To Tutorials" section above for help getting started.) *The Regional Ponydex (Ponymon 0-151) has been edited for the version 0.5 Ponymon entries. Since the Ponymon pages use a data template, source editor is required. The correct syntax is type=Laughter/Loyalty| for a Ponymon with two types. Please feel free to change the Ponymon entry pages to reflect the types listed on the Regional Ponydex page. *Move Pages need added on the Moves page. Please look for Moves with a red name indicating that the page does not exist. Open the red link page and the Sample Move page in separate tabs or windows, and use the Sample Move page as a format template. You can copy the contents from the Sample Move page into the new one, or follow its format. *Move Pages need updated on the Moves page. Please look through the Moves with blue names (linked). If one needs updated, open the move page and the Sample Move page in separate tabs or windows, and use the sample move page as a format template. Please make sure all linkable Items are linked. Check the Sample Move page for blue links to see where to put them. Other help items *If you want team status, please tell us what you can do HERE. Do you do sprites, icons, scripting, audio (cry, background music), creature stats, move stats, or any other aspect of game design? If you feel like helping us in any way, even if it's just play testing the game, we'd appreciate it! Category:Meta Pages